


KINKTOBER 29 | Edging | Revy Lee x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Light Bondage, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 29: Edging. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Revy. I DO NOT OWN REVY LEE OR BLACK LAGOON.  For mature readers only.
Relationships: Rebecca "Revy" Lee & Reader, Rebecca "Revy" Lee/Reader, Rebecca "Revy" Lee/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Kudos: 60





	KINKTOBER 29 | Edging | Revy Lee x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 29. Edging. This is much shorter because, I’m sorry, I didn’t really end up having time to write and flesh out as much as I’d like!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MwD3BYdM4HrHGQiiP5IgJ

Revy Lee is sadistic, the feared “Two Hands,” a cold cheap gun for hire. But you know, you know so well, she doesn’t need two guns. She doesn’t even need two hands. With just the one, just the one dancing between your legs now as she pulls out of your pussy, she can show you a world of trouble. 

“I’m so proud of you,” she says, her voice sultry, a tinge of a laugh in her words. “You’re holding on so well so far– really, so, so well. You should be proud of yourself.”

You, tied naked to a chair and panting, can say nothing but just let your eyes follow her fingers as they move back, away from your body, teasingly slowly. Revy’s fingers are slick with you, and she spreads them into a V and back together, as if admiring how your wet arousal strings out into a web between her. You already feel sore, already pulled to the edge and stopped, and she’s just done it again. It’s tiring.

But your silence isn’t appreciated, and Revy lets you know that, squatting fully down with her hands on your knees, pushing them as far apart as your ankles, tied to the bottom of the chair, will allow. She scowls up at you through her violet tufts of hair, the laughter gone. 

“How many?”

“I haven’t,” you moan, trying to fight the urge to struggle against her grip and push your knees together, as the fire roaring below your belly gets dim again. “I haven’t come, Revy, I swear.”

“Yeah, I know that. You can’t hide that. But how many have you come close to?”

Your pussy throbs, abandoned, needy, as the build of the orgasm totally dies. “T-two.” 

Revy digs her hands into your knees, pushing slowly up your thighs, and you feel your hips roll forwards, even as your arms tied together behind the back of the chair strain at the pulling motion. 

“Hmm. Two. I haven’t decided how many I want to take from you yet,” Revy says, leaning down towards you. “But you know the rules. And I want you to really keep track. Don’t get sloppy on me.”

“Yes, _mmm_ – ” 

Your response is cut off with a groan as Revy pushes her face between your thighs, and you feel your heart begin to pick up speed again, the tingling and warm sensation coming back down to your pussy. But Revy moves slow, achingly slow. She kisses your inner thighs, giving a wide-mouthed bite to the soft sensitive skin, and you whine. 

She gives one long, slow lick against your folds, up, and down, before drawing away again without even coming to your entrance this time. You let out a gasp. The teasing is cruel.

“No.. please, Revy, please touch me,” you say in a whimper. 

She slaps her hands down across your thighs, causing you to jerk up as your body automatically fights against the restraints, your words melting into a yelp. The warmth pools below your belly, coming slowly again, encouraged by her lingering touch. 

“You taste like you need it,” Revy says. 

You shudder, trying to breathe deeply, legs bouncing up and down, unable to touch each other and rub together to sooth the throbbing that pounds harder without Revy’s touch against you. “I… do,” you say. You’re pleading now.

But Revy isn’t easily swayed. She smirks, as if it’s _funny_ that you’d think begging might work to convince her. She pushes back on your knees again, standing up before you. 

“You want me to touch you… how? Like this?”

She pulls her black tank top over her head, unbuckles her shorts, smoothly undressing herself to display herself almost tauntingly in front of you, to show what you can’t have. 

“Like this?” she asks again, voice dangerously soft as she brings one hand down to her pussy, using her index and ring finger to spread herself open you to show you. Her middle finger strokes down gently, slowly, coming up to press against her clit. Her pussy shines with slick, already aroused and wet from teasing you before. 

Revy moans, and you shift in your seat, trying to press against yourself and ease your urges, as the electricity in you begins to jolt harder and harder. 

She moans again, and you watch, eyes unable to move from her hands as she moves her ring finger down to join her middle in stroking herself, up and down, rubbing hard and moving steadily faster and faster. As the tempo increases, so do her moans, and you hear yourself, whining again and again, begging for her touch. 

Revy closes her eyes, her other hand moving up to cup her chest, moving anxiously as if she can’t comfortably settle. She pinches her nipple and pushes, massaging herself before changing to the other. Her hips rock back and forth into the air, and her moans turn breathy, erotic. Standing becomes too much as she arches her back, almost thrusting her hips towards you, and she drops to her knees, leaning back, presenting herself directly to you as her hands move faster and faster over herself, pressing harder and moaning louder.

_Fuck, she can put on a good show._

You feel your body pulse as you grind back and forth against the chair, feeling the heat of your pussy begin to burn hotter. You might even be dripping onto the seat, but you can’t look, can’t tear your eyes away from Revy displaying herself. Your wrists strain behind you, sore against the ties, unable to touch yourself and satiate your arousal. You feel so dirty, like a pervert, getting off watching someone. But Revy opens her eyes, staring right into yours, just as she lets out a loud, vocal moan, and everything self-conscious flies from your mind leaving only lust.

“ _Revy,_ fuck, come _on_!” you hear yourself cry out, your voice rising. 

Revy slows, letting her eyes droop and tongue loll out of her mouth before perking up to stare at you again. She drops her hand from her chest, then lifts her hand, glistening, from her pussy. She leans forwards, crouching between your legs again, and raises her wet hand to your lips. You lean as far as you can and catch her fingers in your mouth, licking the taste of her clean. 

“Good girl,” Revy says, smiling deviously again and withdrawing her hand after several seconds. “How did that feel, baby? Did you come close? You seemed to like what you saw.”

“God, Revy, I really fucking need you,” you say hoarsely, feeling the sides of your mouth still wet with her arousal. 

“So, was that three?”

“Yes,” you say, rocking back and forth in the chair as the heat subsides again without the same force of external stimuli. 

“And you liked that?” Revy asks, her voice dangerously sweet. “Is that how you want me to touch you?”

“ _Fuck, Revy, yes, please_ , fuck, any way you fucking want, just please touch me.”

“Well, since you ask so nicely,” she says sardonically. Manners don’t matter at all to Revy, but she humors you with a smile, and comes between your trembling legs again. You gasp as her tongue moves straight into you again, licking enthusiastically, fingers coming to tease against your entrance and rubbing together against the slickness of your arousal. 

You groan, almost finally satisfied, feeling the heat rise again, the tingling spreading all through you. You flex your fingers, hands sore and almost numb behind you. You push your knees together as close as you can around Revy’s head, and her free hand comes up to grip your thigh. She pushes into you, holding so tight you feel you might bruise. Her eyes dart up to you to hold contact, just as her tongue dives up, curving and curling to find your clit. 

“ _Revy_ \- ”

She licks slowly and gently first, her tongue tracing across your sensitive pearly nub, and your hips jolt, moving up. She runs her tongue over it once more before starting to slowly, gently, suck against your clit, and her name turns into a howl as it comes out of your mouth.

You’re so close, so close again, your heat beating in your ears and the heat pulsing from her touches beginning to ripple across your body. Your legs tense, and she digs her hand harder into your thigh in response. Her tongue takes on a pattern of circular movement across your clit, and her fingers slip into your entrance. She moves, first one, then two fingers into you, and you squeeze your eyes shut, unable to keep her steady gaze. 

She curls the fingers up inside you. It feels amazing, it feels so good, and your breaths come closer and closer, desperately close to the climax. Your pussy clenches, inner muscles tensing to pull her, draw her deeper inside. Your clit begins to ache and beat in time with your heart, almost overstimulated by all her touches. The need to come is throbbing against Revy’s tongue and lips and fingers. It’s all too much, and not enough at the same time.

The release is so close, so close, and then Revy withdraws. You open your eyes, and she’s learning back again, smiling, playing with her wet fingers again. 

Déjà vu, déjà vu. 

“Four,” Revy says, almost a song. “Let’s go for five, baby _oh baby_.”

You fall, limp against the chair as your heart begins to slow evenly again and the fire flares frustratingly. You stare into her gleeful topaz eyes, wondering wildly if you’ll get a release tonight at all. 

Honestly… probably not. Your record with her is nine, and she seems to be in the mood for a personal best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’d love to write more for Revy later sometime, and definitely a longer story. See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
